Two-Face (Nolanverse)
NOTE: This page was for the incarnation of Two-Face from Christopher Nolan's movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Two-Face (DC) or if you want the incarnation of Two-Face from Joel Schumacher's Batman Forever, it's right here: Two-Face (Batman Forever). Harvey Dent, later dubbed as Two-Face, is a major character in the The Dark Knight trilogy. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist of the second installment The Dark Knight, and as a posthumous antagonist in the third and final installment The Dark Knight Rises. Upon being elected as Gotham City's district attorney, the idealistic Dent dedicated himself to ridding the city of organized crime. However, he was horribly disfigured in an explosion rigged by the Joker that also killed his fiancee Rachel Dawes. Driven insane with grief, he became a vigilante and swore revenge on everyone he held responsible for Rachel's death, including his former allies Batman and Commissioner Jim Gordon. He was portrayed by , who also played James Rethrick in Paycheck. History Before Two-Face Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's newly-elected District Attorney and "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knew Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel Dawes, his fiancée; kidnapped them both and strapped them to two time bombs. Joker told Batman their locations, but gave him only enough time to save only one. Batman chose Rachel, but when he got there, he found Dent instead. Transformation When the Joker's bombs went off, Rachel was killed, and the left side of Dent's face caught fire, leaving him hideously disfigured. In the hospital, a grief-stricken Dent refused all medical help, and embraced the police's disparaging nickname for him - "Harvey Two-Face". The Joker visited Dent disguised as a nurse and convinced him to take revenge on the people he held responsible for Rachel's death: the mob, Gordon and Batman. Now convinced that life was nothing but chance, he made decisions based on a flip of his lucky silver dollar, one side of which had been burned in the explosion. Two-Face learned that one of the cops in Gordon's unit, Wuertz, was corrupt and had given him over to the mob. He found Wuertz in a bar and flipped the coin for the detective's life; when it landed scarred side up, Two-Face shot and killed him. He then confronted mobster Sal Maroni, who told him that another corrupt officer, Ramirez, had kidnapped Rachel. Two-Face then flipped the coin which landed good heads for Maroni, but bad heads for his driver, whom Two-Face then shot and killed. The car flipped over, presumably killing Maroni. Finally, Two-Face confronted Ramirez, who begged forgiveness and said she had only done the mob's dirty work to pay her mother's hospital bills. Unmoved, Two-Face flipped the coin, which came up good heads; Two-Face spared her life, knocking her unconscious instead of shooting her. Two-Face then kidnapped Gordon's wife, daughter and son, and called Gordon to have him meet him "where his (Two-Face) family died" (the building where Rachel died). Death Two-Face planned to take revenge on Gordon by killing the person he loved most: his son. As Gordon pleaded for the boy's life, Batman showed up and told him to "judge the people responsible". Two-Face decided to flip for Batman, himself, and Gordon. Two-Face shot Batman through the stomach when the coin landed on bad heads. He then flipped for himself, he spares himself when the coin came up on good heads. After he decided to continue judging Gordon's son, Two-Face flipped the coin. Before he could decide the fate of Gordon's son, Batman, who was wearing body armor, tackled Dent off the ledge of the roof, to his death. Legacy Batman decided to take the blame for Dent's crimes in order to preserve Dent's image as a hero and give the people of Gotham something to believe in. Dent's death was used to create a new law dubbed the "Dent Act," which gave law enforcement enhanced powers to prosecute criminals. The Dent Act all but eradicated crime in Gotham City, leading to eight years of prosperity and peace. When Bane found out about the truth about Dent, however, he used it in his crusade against Gotham. The fact that Gordon covered up resulted in many citizens and criminals alike inciting a riot. This event also resulted in several consquences for Gordon. His wife divorced him; likely because she was disgusted that he would honor the person who tried to kill their son. Furthermore, John, one of Gordon's greatest supporters lost faith after hearing the truth. Quotes *"RACHEL!" *"No. No you're not. Not yet." *"Your men. Your plan." *''the clean side of the coin'' "You live." the burned side of the coin "You die." *"Going to join your wife? You love her? You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?" *"The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz, but who is the other man inside Gordon's Unit? Who picked up Rachel? Must have been someone she trusted." *"Can't hurt your chances." *"I said it couldn't hurt your chances." the coin; it lands clean side up "You're a lucky man." again; it lands bad side up "But he's not." (Maroni: Who?) himself in "Your driver..." *"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you had to talk to the person you love most? Tell them it's gonna be alright. When you know it's not. Well...you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then, you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry." *"So, is it your wife?" *"We have a winner." *"You brought the cops?" *"You think I wanna escape from this? There IS no escape from this." *"It's not about what I want. It's about what's FAIR! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is CHANCE. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. 50/50." *"Then why is it ME who was the only one who LOST EVERYTHING?" *"The Joker chose ME!" *"And he was right." *"Fair enough. You first." *"My turn." *"I'm about to. Tell you're boy he's gonna be alright. Lie. Like I lied." (last words before meeting his demise) *"Remember that name you all had for me when I was at Internal Affairs? What was it, Gordon?" (Gordon: Harvey, I...) ,"Say it ,SAY IT!" ,"(Gordon: Two-Face. Harvey Two-Face)." . Gallery Two Face - The Dark Knight (8 9) Movie CLIP (2008) HD Trivia *Two-Face had a slogan called "I believe in Harvey Dent.". *His alias "Harvey Two-Face" was never adopted by himself, it was only mentioned by Gordon. *It's unclear as to what Gordon meant at the end of film when he mentioned two of the people Harvey killed were cops. It's possible that he meant the two cops guarding his family before Harvey kidnapped them. He most likely didn't count Wuertz because either a) he was corrupted so Gordon didn't care enough to do so, or b) Wuertz most likely retired from the force after receiving his money from the mob, so therefore he was no longer a cop. *Dent and Talia al Ghul were the most personal villains for Bruce Wayne in The Dark Knight Trilogy. Dent represented the idealistic version of Batman, which doesn't need a cape and gadgets to cleanse the city from the criminals. At the same time, Talia was an anti-Batman. Basically she in The Dark Knight Rises is Bruce Wayne in Batman Begins if he drowned down in his desire to avenge his parents' deaths and agreed to lead the League of Shadows's crusade against Gotham. Ultimately, both Talia and Dent are the only villains which were killed by Batman himself. See also * Navigation pl:Dwie Twarze (Mroczny rycerz) Category:Nihilists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Batman Villains Category:In Love Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Love Rivals Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Legacy Category:Rogues Category:Anarchist Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Hero Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers